Aishiteru Naru-nii
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sakura gadis angkuh dan sombong. Ia selalu membuat masalah disekolah, Membolos, Tidak mengerjakan PR, Dan suka membully. Suatu hari ia harus merubah sikapnya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan demi pria yang ia cintai
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Character here/Many/Mistakes/ Story from me.**

**Rate; T**

**Romance, Humor and Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aishiteru Naru-nii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berkumpul didepan gerbang milik keluarga Haruno.

"Sasori, Tolong jaga Sakura dan Sara untukku!" Ucap seorang pria tua.

"Baik kek... Aku berjanji" Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori tadi.

"Sakura kemarilah!" Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun datang menuju tempat dimana sang kakek berdiri.

"Jangan pernah membuat masalah selama aku pergi...!" Ia berkata sambil membelai rambut pink sang cucu.

"Akan aku usahakan" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura langsung memeluk sang kakek.

"Kakek..." Panggil seorang gadis cilik berambut merah sepunggung.

"Kau juga jangan nakal Sara, Jangan selalu membuat Sakura-nee kesal... Mengerti sayang!" Lelaki tua itu berkata sambil melepas pelukan terhadap Sakura. Ia berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Baik kek" Gadis kecil tersebut melompat kearah gendongan nya.

"Kakek jaga diri baik-baik disana!" Sara meletakan kepalanya dibahu sang kakek.

Ia tersenyum lalu berkata. "Iya sayang"

"Jemputan sudah datang" Ucap Sasori. Lelaki tua tersebut segera menurunkan Sara dari gendongannya.

"Baiklah cucu-cucuku, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu... Jaga diri kalian baik-baik.!"

"Baik kek" Jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

"Silahkan masuk tuan" Supir itu membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan sang tuan untuk masuk. Seorang pelayan tengah sibuk memasukan barang-barang milik lelaki tua itu kedalam bagasi.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ketiga cucunya lalu segera memasuki mobil.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres?" Tanyanya kepada supir itu.

"Sudah tuan" Jawab supir tersebut dengan sopan.

"Bagus... Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Perintahnya sambil memasang sabuk mengaman.

"Baik tuan" Mobil pun mulai berjalan. Sakura dan Sara melambaikan tangan kepada Sang kakek yang dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya. Dan setelah itu mobil tersebut melesat dari kediaman Haruno.

"Temanku dari kyoto akan menginap disini selama menjelang selesai KKN, Aku sudah minta izin kepada kakek..." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasori.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus bersikap sopan kepadanya!"

"Asalkan dia tidak mengangguku seperti temanmu yang keriput waktu itu"

"Kali ini kau yang akan mengganggunya"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Benarkah..."

"Ya"

"Dia tampan loh..."

Gadis itu melipat tangan didada. "Aku tidak akan tergiur"

"Kau yakin!?" Sasori mengerling jahil kearah Sakura.

Masih dengan sikap angkuhnya Sakura menjawab."Tentu saja"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin!?"

"Berisik... Ayo Sara kita masuk kedalam!" Sakura menggandeng tangan mungil Sara lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Sasori.

"Awas Sara kau akan dihajar oleh Monster pink itu..." Ia terkekeh dan sedikit berteriak untuk memperingati sang adik kecil.

**'Duakkh...'**

Sakura melempar wajah imut Sasori dengan sandal yang ia kenakan.

"Aawww..." Sasori meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa pedas akibat lemparan maut dari Sakura. Sara yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"Hallo Naruto!?" Sasori memanggil nama seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Ya hallo"

"Kau sudah sampai dimana?"

"Aku sekarang sudah sampai dibandara"

"Tunggu saja disana... Aku akan segera menjemputmu!"

"Baiklah"

Sambungan telah diputus. Sasori meraih jaket yang ia sampirkan disofa lalu ia meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Nii-chan kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis bubble gum.

"Aku akan pergi kebandara untuk menjemput temanku" Jawab Sasori yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatu.

"Owh" Setelah selesai, Sasori segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu ia pamit kepada sang adik.

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Pergilah"

Sasori mengerutkan alis mendengar balasan dari Sakura. "Kau seperti mengusirku?!"

"Aku memang sedang mengusirmu"

"Kau!?"

"Apa!?"

"Dasar monster pink"

"Saos tiram"

"Jidat lebar"

"Bayi besar"

"Dada rata"

"Cebol"

"Aku tidak cebol"

"Kau lebih rendah dari Itachi-nii"

"Pinky jelek"

"Sarang burung jelek"

"Apa yang membuatku seperti sarang burung!?"

"Rambutmu"

"Pembuat masalah"

"Kau tidak jadi menjemput temanmu!?" Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Sasori dari kelalaiannya.

"Astaga..." Sasori terkaget sambil menepuk jidat.

"Kau sudah membuatnya menunggu lama"

"Itu gara-gara kau!" Sebelum melangkah jauh Sasori mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jaga Sara baik-baik!"

"Baiklah Saos"

"Sial" Setelah itu Sasori segera pergi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk dikursi. Ia menggendong ransel hitam dan membawa koper kecil. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu teman kuliahnya yang akan datang menjemputnya.

"Naruto..." Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasori yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Bangit dari duduknya lalu ia mendekati Sasori dan memegang bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Sekitar satu setengah jam"

"APA!?"

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda"

Sasori menarik nafas lega. "Syukurlah"

Ia merangkul bahu Naruto."Ayo pulang... Pasti kau merasa lelah karena perjalanan jauh"

"Kau selalu mengerti diriku Sasori" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dan menarik koper kecil miliknya.

"Kitakan teman"

"Yeah kau benar" Mereka berdua keluar dari bandara sambil di iringi tawa dan saling melempar tinju dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan...!" Panggil gadis kecil kepada Kakaknya yang sedang fokus dengan layar ponsel.

"..."

"Nee-chan dimana Sasori-nii?"

"..." Pandangan Sakura masih setia didepan ponsel tanpa menghiraukan adik kecilnya. Merasa tidak di acuhkan, Sara melompat naik keatas kasur Sakura lalu ia merebut ponsel sang kakak.

Tak ayal, Perempatan pun muncul didahi lebar Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suara geraman seperti monster terdengar jelas ditelinga Sara hingga membuat bocah berumur lima tahun itu menciut seketika. "Di–dimana Sasori-nii...?" Suara bocah cilik itu mengecil tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sedikit tinggi.

Sakura merampas dengan kasar ponsel tersebut dari tangan Sara.

"Dia sedang pergi menjemput temannya... Jangan ganggu aku, Keluar kau sekarang!" Perintah Sakura dengan wajah garang. Sara melompat turun dari kasur lalu ia berlari meninggalkan

kamar Sakura.

#

"Dia mengerikan sekali" Bocah cantik itu bergumam sambil menggerakan kaki mungilnya menuruni tangga.

Setelah sampai dibawah ia mendengar suara orang sedang berbicara didepan pintu.

"Sepertinya Sasori-nii sudah pulang" Gadis cilik tersebut segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung mendapati Sasori berdiri disana.

Ia terpaku melihat melihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri disebelah Sasori.

"Sara!?" Sasori nenyadarkan keterpanaan Sara terhadap Naruto. Ia tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil. "E–eh Nii-chan"

"Kau kenapa?" Sang kakak menatapnya dengan penuh heran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sara sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Naruto, Nama dia Sara, Adikku yang paling kecil"

Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Ia tersenyum lalu menyapa Sara.

"Hai cantik" Gadis cilik itu tersipu malu melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Hai juga Nii-san" Ia merunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ayo masuk!" Sasori menghentikan perkenalan mereka dan itu berhasil membuat Sara memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia masuk terlebih dulu lalu di ikuti oleh Sara dan Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar" Sasori membawakan koper Naruto ke kamar atas.

Pemuda imut itu berhenti disalah satu kamar. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan berkata "Kau bisa tinggal dikamar ini selama kau mau"

"Terimakasih Sasori" Ia hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Ayo Sara kita pergi, Naru-nii butuh istirahat" Ajak Sasori kepada Sara yang dibalas anggukan oleh bocah itu.

"Naruto, Aku pergi dulu" Setelah pamit, Sasori segera pergi dari situ. Sara melompat kepunggung pemuda itu.

"Ooch... Badanmu berat sekali"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Nii-chan"

"Itu kebenaran Sara!" Dua bersaudara itu terus bersuara disepanjang jalan.

Naruto masuk dan menghidupkan lampu kamar. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" Pemuda pirang itu segera membongkar kopernya untuk mencari handuk. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar ketika haus melandanya. Ia terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar tamu sedikit terbuka. Gadis tersebut merasa heran, Bagaimana bisa pintu itu terbuka jika tidak berpenghuni. Mendekati pintu tersebut lalu ingin menutupnya, gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari lampu diruangan itu menyala. Merasa penasaran, ia segera membukanya.

"Nii-chan! apa yang ka—"

Sakura terperangah melihat pemuda asing berdiri disana. Bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

Rambut pirang basahnya, Dada bidang dan perut six pack yang membuatnya terlihat sexy menggiurkan.

Hijau zambrutnya mengikuti tetesan air yang mengalir kebawah, hingga tanpa sadar matanya sudah tertuju kearah bawah yang terlindungi oleh handuk putih. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik sana.

Naruto merasa heran melihat gadis pink itu berdiri diambang pintu dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Tangan memegang kenop pintu, sebelah kaki yang menjulang kearah kamar. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan rona pekat terhias di kedua pipi gadis tersebut.

"Nona!?" Panggil Naruto terhadap Sakura yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'Aku ingin menyentuh 'Itu'...' Sakura membatin gila.

"Nona!?" Sekali lagi Naruto menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Eeehh–..." Respon Sakura. "Kyaaaaaaaa"

**'Blamm...'**

Ia berteriak dan membanting pintu kamar.

"Aneh?" Naruto bergumam sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sudah terlambat untuk menyadari. Sakura merasa sangat malu karena terus memperhatikan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia menyenderkan punggung di dinding dengan tangan menangkup kedua pipi.

"Stupid..." Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia terdiam senejak. "Nii-chan" Tanpa fikir gadis itu segera menuruni tangga lalu pergi menuju dapur.

#

"Sara, Dimana Sasori-nii?" Tanya Sakura kepada sang adik kecil. Sara mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sasori yang sedang membelakangi mereka. Ia tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu.

Sakura mengerti, Gadis itu duduk diatas meja makan.

"Siapa yang menempati kamar tamu?"

"Naruto-Niisan"

"Siapa dia?"

"Teman Nii-chan yang datang dari Kyoto"

"Owh" Respon Sakura.

Sasori datang sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas di tangannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan air tersebut disamping Sakura duduk.

"Turun!" Perintahnya. Dengan tatapan malas yang mengarah ke Sasori, Sakura turun dengan ogah-ogahan dari meja tersebut. Tangannya terjulur mengambil minuman hangat yang dibuat oleh Sasori.

"Terimakasih untuk cok—" Pemuda baby face tersebut merebut kembali coklat panas dari tangan Sakura.

"Ini bukan untukmu" Ujarnya seraya menaruh kembali ke meja.

Dengan bibir mengerucut Sakura bertanya. "Lalu untuk siapa?" Sang kakak menujuk seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur, tempat mereka berkumpul.

Sakura gelagapan melihat Naruto semakin dekat kearah mereka.

"Selamat malam..." Sapa Naruto dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam juga Nii-san" Dengan semangat menggebu Sara membalas sapaan Naruro.

"Selamat malam juga Naruto" Balas Sasori dengan senyuman bertengger di wajahnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang membatu ditempat lalu menegurnya. "Sakura!?"

"Ee–ehh ad–ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gagap.

"Kau tidak berkenalan?" Sasori memandang bingung Sakura.

Naruto menyodorkan tangan kepada Sakura, Ia tersenyum dan berkata. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze" Sakura menerima tangan pemuda itu dengan malu-malu.

"Na–namaku Sakura Haruno" Ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Duo bersaudara disana sweatdrop melihat perubahan drastis Sakura.

'Setan apa yang merasukinya?' 'Sakura-nee kenapa?' Mereka berdua membatin.

Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. Ia merunduk guna menyembunyikan rona di wajah cantiknya. Sasori dan Sara double sweatdrop dengan sikap aneh Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh geli, Menurutnya sikap Sakura sangat manis.

"Ak–aku ke kamar dulu" Pamit Sakura dengan sopan.

"Silahkan" Naruto tersenyum ketika Sakura melaluinya. Gadis tersebut menjadi salah tingkah melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Naruto menarik kursi lalu ia duduk dihadapan Sasori dan Sara. Setelah bangkit dari sweatdrop Sasori menarik coklat panas dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

#

"Kyaaaa dia tampan sekali..." Sakura meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil diatas kasur. "Aku harus memilikinya" Ia berujar dengan dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tapi... Apakah dia sudah punya kekasih?" Gadis tersebut duduk bersilah dengan pose berfikir. "Aku tidak peduli" Ia merebahkan diri, Pandangannya tertuju kearah langit-langit kamar. "Naru-nii harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Bibirnya melengkung keatas dengan bentuk seringai.

#

"Besok aku ada urusan dengan temanku... Bisakah kau menolongku?" Ujar Sasori kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang menyeruput minuman hangat.

"Tentu saja, Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Aku harus berangkat pagi sekali, Deidara yang akan menjemputku besok... Kalau tidak keberatan tolong antarkan Sakura dan Sara ke sekolah"

"Hanya itu?" Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dengan senang hati"

"Horeeee... Aku akan pergi sekolah dengan Naru-nii besok" Sara mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah bahagia. Kedua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**'Cklekk...'**

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Kepala merah menyembul dari luar pintu, Matanya tertuju kearah Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Sara masuk mendekati Sakura, Ia berniat membangunkan sang kakak.

"Nee-chan!" Tangan mungilnya mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Enghh–" Racau Sakura, Ia menarik selimut untuk membungkus dirinya.

"Nee-chan... Kau tidak berangkat sekolah?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam Sakura menjawab. "Malas"

Sara memasang wajah sedih dengan penuh arti. "Sayang sekali... Padahal Naru-nii sudah menunggumu untuk berangkat barsam—" Kalimat Sara terhenti ketika Sakura menyibak selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Gadis pink tersebut segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara air mengucur dari dalam sana.

"Sudah ku pastikan ini akan berhasil" Sara berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar bercorak bunga Sakura tersebut.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**#**

**#**

**Akhirnya dapat juga ide untuk bikin fic ini. #Gknanya**

**Lanjut apa enggak yah #Mikirkeras ... Hahaha jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tenang saja, Aku ini adalah seorang Author yang bertanggung jawab kok... Bisa gk bisa akan aku usahakan untuk tidak mengecewakan para pembaca #Banyakbacot**

**Ok itu saja, Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi**

**Bye Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing ; NaruSaku always**

**Out of Character here/Many/Mistakes/ Story from me**

**Rate; T**

**Humor, Family and Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aishiteru Naru-nii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan dikoridor. Dengan wajah bahagia Sakura menceritakan kejadian semalam saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Naruto dikamar lalu mereka berkenalan didapur.

Seorang Siswi tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa cawan plastik yang berisi Cappucino Latte. Tepat saat ia keluar dari lorong, Siswi itu menabrak tubuh Sakura hingga Cappucino yang ia bawa tumpah mengotori sepatu Sakura. Wajah gadis pink itu memerah karena amarah yang memuncak. Ia menatap tajam bocah itu lalu meneriakinya.

"APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HAH!"

"Ma–ma–maaf Senpai" Tubuh anak itu bergetar hebat dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokkan. Ia sangat takut jika harus berhadapan dengan kakak kelas yang bernama Sakura.

"DENGAN KATA MAAF DARIMU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBERSIHKAN KEMBALI SEPATUKU" Ia murka dengan telunjuk yang mengarah kewajah bocah tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Dia juga sudah minta maaf kepadamu!" Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan cara menyentuh pundaknya, Gadis itu menepis tangan ino. "DIAM KAU INO!" Ia menggelengkan kepala karena sifat keras kepala sahabat pinknya itu.

"KAU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN SEPATUKU SEKARANG!"

"Ta–tap—"

"SIMPAN OMONGANMU ITU!" Sakura menyela ucapan yang akan anak itu lontarkan kepadanya.

Siswa dan Siswi yang kebetulan ada disana berkumpul menyaksikan kemarahan Sakura. Pemuda raven menerobos masuk dari desakan orang disana.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Anak ini tidak sengaja menumpahkan Cappucino disepatu Sakura" Jelas Ino kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat. Sang empu terus berontak dari cekalan tangan kekar disana.

#

Mereka berdua sudah tiba dibelakang sekolah. Sakura menyentakkan dengan kasar tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah!"

"Jangan mengaturku!" Sakura melangkahlan kaki jenjangnya dari tempat itu namun tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke hingga ia terputar menghadap pria itu. Ia menggenggam lembut jemari Sakura berniat menahan perempuan itu agar tidak pergi.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak "

**'Duakhh'**

"Aarrgghh..." Sasuke menggeram merasakan sakit dibawah sana karena mendapat tendangan dari Sakura.

"Beruntung aku tidak menyakiti 'Adik kecil' mu!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang setengah bungkuk memegang lututnya yang terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

"Hanya karena hal sepele kau meneriaki adik kelasmu" Sudah berulang kali kejadian ini terjadi. Setelah membuat masalah, Sakura harus berhadapan dengan guru mesum yang selalu datang terlambat dijam pelajaran, dan bisa di pastikan ia akan berakhir membersihkan toilet atau menyapu halaman sekolah. Gadis itu duduk bersandar di bangkunya, Ia hanya memasang raut datar mendengar omelan dari Kakashi.

"Bersihkan toilet!"

"Sensei tidak adil"

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Tidak adil bagaimana?"

"Sensei selalu datang terlambat, Tapi aku tidak pernah menghukum Sensei" gadis itu berkata sambil membolak-balik buku yang ia pegang.

"Tidak ada zamannya Murid menghukum Guru"

"Tapi kalau menyogok ada bukan!"

"?" Sakura membuka tasnya, Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ini!" Gadis itu menyodorkan novel bertema dewasa kepada sang guru.

'Tahan dirimu Kakashi!' Lelaki silver itu berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menerima buku yang tersaji manis di hadapannya.

"Novel ini baru terbit sekitar dua hari yang lalu"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dikening Kakashi, Ia masih diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun didepan meja belajar Sakura.

"Baiklah jika Sensei menolak" Sakura menarik kembali tangannya.

"Eeh tungg—"

"Maaf" Seseorang dari depan pintu mengintrupsi kalimat Kakashi. Mereka berdua serentak melihat keasal suara.

"Gaara!?" Sakura merasa tidak percaya ketika pemuda bata itu kembali ke kelas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi 'Semoga dia tidak melihatnya'

"Maaf Sensei... Aku kembali untuk mengajak Sakura pulang, Ini sudah hampir sore, Tidak baik jika dia pulang sendirian" Ujar Gaara panjang lebar.

Kakashi menghela nafas lega karena Gaara tidak mengetahui penyogokan Sakura terhadapnya.

Ia melihat Sakura dan berkata "Kau bebas dari hukuman, Sekarang pulanglah!"

"Yeeeee terimakasih Sensei" Gadis itu segera berlari kearah Gaara.

"Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR!"

"Baik Sensei..." Sakura sedikit berteriak dari luar kelas untuk mengiyakan perintah sang Guru.

#

"Sakura!?" Panggil Gaara.

"Hmm..." Gadis yang dipanggil itu hanya bergumam sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ak–aku... Aku... Umm... Ak–aku..." Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah blank. 'Kemana sifat coolnya?' Inner gadis itu sweatdrop.

"Aku... Aku cint—"

"Sakura, Ayo pulang bersamaku!" Kalimat Gaara terputus ketika Sasuke muncul dari balik batang pohon Sakura yang ada didepan gerbang 'Konoha High School'.

"Hey Chicken Butt, Apa kau tidak lihat Sakura sudah pulang bersamaku!"

"Tidak... Red Panda"

"Kau!?"

"Apa hah!"

"Siluman Ayam"

"Siluman Panda"

"Anak Ayam"

"Anak Panda"

"Sasori-Niichan" Sakura menyerukan nama sang kakak yang datang menjemputnya.

"Sasuke Gaara aku dulan ya... Jaa~" Dua pemuda itu masih beradu mulut hingga tanpa mereka sadari Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasori.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Sakura mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengetahui urusan kedua temannya, Sasori segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Induk ayam"

"Induk panda"

"Ggrrhhh..." Mereka berdua menggeram. Dahi kedua pemuda tersebut saling menempel dengan kilatan listrik yang menyentrum ke mata masing-masing.

"Sakura harus pulang bersamaku!"

"Tidak, Sakura hanya boleh pulang bersamaku!" Suara geraman kembali terdengar disana.

**'Grepp'**

Tangan keduanya bergerak mengamit jemari Sakura. Sasuke menyeringitkan alis, Begitu juga dengan Gaara. 'Kenapa tangan Sakura kasar?'

'Kenapa tangan Sakura besar?' Batin kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Mata Sasuke bergerak lambat melihat kearah tangan yang ia pegang, Gaara mengikuti gerakkan mata kelam disana.Bunyi putaran jam terdengar disuana yang mendadak sunyi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Teriakan yang dapat memekakan telinga menggema disore hari. Dengan serentak mereka melepaskan genggaman masing-masing. Sasuke membersihkan telapak tangannya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk diseragamnya, Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspersi jijik. Pemuda bermata panda disana tengah menggosokkan telapak tangannya ditiang besi pagar, Ia merasa mual seketika.

.

.

.

Sakura melemparkan buku yang ia pelajari. "Ini yang selalu aku benci ketika mengerjakan PR dirumah" Jemarinya bergerak memijit pelipis. "Tidak ada yang memberi contekan untukku" Ia terkejut untuk sesaat ketika nama seseorang melintas di benaknya, Emeraldnya berbinar terang. "Naruto-Niisan" Seringaian tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Gadis itu memungut buku yang sempat ia lempar tadi. Setelah buku tersebut sudah berada di pegangannya dengan gesit ia meninggalkan kamar itu.

#

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto, Ia masuk tanpa seizin dari pemilik kamar.

"Naru-nii...!" Gadis itu duduk dipinggir kasur. Naruto menutup laptopnya lalu bertanya kepada Sakura yang menampakkan raut masam.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Bantu aku merjakan PR" Pintanya dengan manja. Naruto tersenyum, Ia meletakkan tangannya dipuncak kepala Sakura. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena sikap dewasa Naruto.

"Baiklah Nona Sakura"

"Nii-san" Sakura berbaring, Ia manyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam dibalik bantal akibat godaan dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa renyah. ia berfikir Sakura adalah gadis pemalu, Namun dugaannya salah besar mengenai gadis pink tersebut.

.

.

.

Kelas yang tadinya ricuh seperti terjadi peperangan antar bangsa mendadak sunyi sepi karena kedatangan seorang Guru.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Sensei" Balas semua murid dengan serentak.

"Kumpulkan semua PR kalian!" Mulai dari Shion, Kiba, Lee, Matsuri yang berbaris memberikan tugas mereka kepada Iruka. Dan yang terakhir Sakura berdiri didepan meja guru muda itu, Ia meletakkan buku miliknya diatas meja kayu tersebut.

Iruka meraih buku itu dan segera membukanya, Manik hitamnya membola sempurna. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang berbaris rapi disana.

"Mustahil!" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia berhasil membuat PR dengan jawaban benar semua. 'Terimakasi Naru-nii' Batin Sakura senang.

Setelah memberi nilai, Iruka berbicara dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengerjakan PR, Dan isinya benar semua!"

"Sensei serba salah"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mengerjakan PR salah, Aku mengerjakan PR juga salah... Lalu apa lagi yang benar untukku!?" Semua Siswi sweatdrop ditempat, Berbeda dengan murid laki-laki, Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan benar dari Sakura.

"Bwhahahaha... Dia benar Sensei" Teriak Kiba sambil memegang perut karena tawa yang terus lepas dari bibirnya. Keringat besar timbul disamping kepala Iruka.

Gadis itu meraih buku ditangan sang Guru lalu ia kembali duduk disebelah Ino. Lelaki muda tersebut menggaruk tengkuk dengan cengiran lebar, Kedua pipinya tersamar bayangan merah jambu.

#

"Jadi pria itu yang sudah membantumu?" Sakura menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Dia pintar sekali" Ujar Ino sambil menyedot jus mangga.

"Kau benar... Naru-nii juga sangat pintar mengambil hatiku!

"Uhuk uhuk..." Gadis ponytail itu tersedak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ino menerima air yang diberikan oleh sahabat pinknya. Setelah menghabiskannya gadis itu bertanya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak hanya menyukai, Aku juga mencintai Naru-nii" Pipi Sakura merona karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Astaga Sakura... Banyak pria muda menyukaimu disekolah ini, Kenapa kau memilih pemuda yang lebih tua darimu!?"

"Kau salah Ino... Umurnya baru menginjak 20 tahun, Hanya selisih 3 tahun dariku"

"Benarkah?"

"Huu'um"

"Setampan apa wajahnya?"

"Terukir sempurna, Dia sangat tampan..." Ino sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sakura seperti gadis labil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Ini memang pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun gadis itu selalu gonta-ganti pasangan, Tetapi ia tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh. Disaat kekasihnya meminta sebuah ciuman, Maka tidak akan segan-segan gadis pink itu menghajar sampai babak-belur lelaki yang sudah berani menginginkan ciuman darinya.

Kedua sahabat itu terus berbincang dikantin, Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa bersama karena hal lucu. Seorang gadis pirang bermata ungu pucat datang menganggu acara makan kedua anak hawa itu. Shion berdiri disamping Ino dan Sakura, Ia menatap gadis pink disana dengan perasaan benci dan dendam. Sakura tidak menghiraukan Shion, Ia terus berbincang dengan sahabatnya.

Ino memberi isyarat terhadap Sakura. Gadis yang berdiri disana menggeram karena amarah. Sakura menatap Shion dengan raut datar.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya cuek. Shion menumpahkan kopi yang ia bawa disepatu hitam Sakura. Gadis pink itu bangkit dengan kasar dari duduknya, Ia mendelik tajam.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Desis Sakura.

"Hanya karena sepatu itu kau berani membully temanku"

"Untuk apa aku takut!" Jawabnya mantap. Shion menggapai kerah seragam Sakura, Namun dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangan Shion yang sudah berani menyentuhnya.

**'Plakkk'**

Semua yang ada dikantin berkumpul mengelilingi kedua gadis tersebut, Ino segera berlari keruang kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan kejadian ini.

"KAU!" Seru Shion lantang, Ia menyambar rambut Sakura. Dengan emosi yang membara Sakura balas menjambak rambut Shion dengan sangat kuat membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Shion mengarahkan cakarnya dilengan Sakura sampai membentuk sayatan panjang.

Sakura tidak mau kalah, Ia berusaha merobek wajah Shion menggunakan kuku panjangnya. Sebelah pipi Shion tercetak seperti cakaran kucing. Gadis pirang pucat itu semakin brutal menjambaki rambut pink Sakura sehingga menyebabkan sedikit rontok, Sakura berusaha menjatuhkan Shion.

Kakashi dan Guy datang melerai keduanya. Naas nasib kedua guru itu, Ketika tiba diarea perkelahian 'Barang' mereka terkena tendangan dari masing-masing betis jenjang disana.

Kedua anak itu bergulat liar dilantai semen. Shion menduduki perut Sakura, Ia menampari wajah gadis itu hingga meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan.

Keduanya bertukar posisi. Giliran Sakura mengambil alih, Dengan garangnya ia mencabik wajah Shion sampai terluka.

"HENTIKAN!" Suara super nyaring dari sang kepala sekolah berhasil mengentikan pergulatan antar Shion dan Sakura. Keduanya segera memisahkan diri masi-masing. Penampilan kedua remaja itu benar-benar berantakan, Rambut acak-acakan tidak karuan ditambah lagi wajah yang lebam dan berbekas, Pandangan mereka tertuju kearah Tsunade.

"IKUT KERUANGANKU SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Suara deringan telepon menghentikan aktifitas Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop, Pemuda itu meraih gagang telepon yang terletak dimeja.

"Hallo!"

"Ya hallo"

"Apakah ini bersama kakak Sakura Haruno?"

"Iya benar"

"Anda harus datang ke sekolah sekarang juga!"

"Maaf, Apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura?"

"Dia sudah membuat masalah disini" Ia tersentak dengan jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana" Sambungan diputus oleh pihak Naruto, Pemuda itu segera pergi keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut.

Sasori tidak mengetahui akan hal ini, Pemuda dari kakak Sakura itu sangat sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya. Beruntung ada Naruto yang bisa membantu semua masalah Sakura saat ini.

#

Setelah melewati kemarahan besar dari Tsunade, Sakura dan Shion segera di larikan ke UKS karena luka mereka yang terbilang cukup parah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino"

"Tapi lukamu harus diobati!" Gadis Yamanaka itu terus berusaha untuk menempelkan kapas yang sudah dilumuri alkohol ke lengan Sakura.

"Nanti juga dia akan sembuh sendiri"

"Ayolah Sakura"

"Tidak Ino!" Gadis itu terus menolak, Pandangannya ia alihkan ke luar jendela guna melihat awan.

"Jik—" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang terlebih dulu menyentuh pundak Ino. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda pirang tengah tersenyum ke arahanya. "Biar aku saja!" Termangu untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Ba–baiklah" Ino beranjak dari pinggir ranjang yang ia duduki dan di gantikan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura!?" Suara familiar masuk ke indra pendengaran Sakura, Ia segera melihat ke asal suara. "Naru-niisan!" Serunya tak percaya. Pemuda itu mengerahkan tangannya ke wajah lebam Sakura, Mengusapnya dengan lembut hingga nenimbulkan rona merah disana. "Wajahmu kenapa?" Gadis itu diam sambil menundukkan kepala, Ia merasa malu untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi.

Naruto menumpahkan cairan alkohol ke kapas untuk mengobati luka di lengan Sakura. Gadis tersebut meringis saat kapas basah itu menyentuh lukanya, Ia mengigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Disisi lain. Shion sedang berbaring diranjang, Matanya tertuju ke langit-langit ruang UKS.

"Aah– sakit Nii-san"

"Tahan sebentar!" Samar-samar Shion mendengar suara Sakura. Ia merasa yakin bahwa Sakura ada di sebelahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, Ia menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Mata ungunya melotot melihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah memunggunginya. 'Dia pasti kakak Sakura' Batin Shion.

"HEY KAU!" Sakura dan Ino membola dengan kehadiran Shion dibelakang Naruto. Pemuda itu hendak menoleh namun terhenti karena teriakan pedas dari mulut Shion.

"BISAKAH KAU MENGAJARI ADIKMU ITU SOPAN SANTUN, JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA DIA MENINDAS ORANG... HANYA KARENA DIA CUCU DARI ORANG KAYA BUKAN BERARTI KAMI HARUS MEMATUHI PERINTAHNYA... DIA SELALU MEMBULLY TEMAN-TEMANKU... DA—" Teriakan Shion terhenti kala pemuda itu berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Naruto sedikit membubungkukan tubuhnya lalu ia berkata "Atas nama Sakura... Saya mohon maaf Nona, Saya berjanji akan mengajarinya lebih giat lagi"

Shion terpana dengan ketampanan pemuda pirang disana. 'Ta–tampan sekali' Gadis itu membatin dengan wajah memerah. Ino yang melihat perubahan Shion merasa tidak ada yang beres. 'Sesuatu akan terjadi' Ia sangat yakin Shion akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Kata maaf belum cukup untuk semua kesalahannya" Shion tersenyum misterius dibalik ucapannya. Sakura masih diam ditempat.

"Apapun akan saya lakukan agar anda mau memaafkan Sakura" Naruto sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Shion tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari pria itu.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah..." Mendadak suasana menjadi tegang menanti ucapan yang akan Shion katakan selanjutnya.

"Berkencan denganku!"

"SHION!" Sakura segera turun hendak menerjang Gadis disana namun dengan sigap Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan kembali mendudukannya diranjang. Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, Akan saya lakukan keinginan anda"

"Bagus... Aku tunggu kau jam delapan malam dicafe yang akan aku tentukan" Shion memberikan kartu nama kepada Naruto.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Gadis itu terlebih dulu berkata"Hubungi aku nanti malam!" Dan setelahnya ia melesat dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hiks hiks..." Gadis pink itu terisak, Hatinya terasa perih karena permintaan Shion. Naruto merengkeh tubuh mungil Sakura, Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut lembut yang harum Strawberry tersebut. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu didekapan hangat pria tampan itu, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**#**

**#**

**Beginilah kalau jadi anak rumahan, Banyak waktu luang untuk nulis... Khekhekhe... :D**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview, follow dan fav fic ini...**

**Ok. Itu saja, Sampai jumpa di Chap depan...**

**Bye Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Pairing; NaruSaku always**

**Out of Character here/Many/Mistakes/ Story from me**

** Rated; T slight M for kiss scene**

** Humor, Family and romance**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Aishiteru Naru-nii**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Chapter 3 (The last)**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Jadi Senpai bukan kakak Sakura!" Tanya Shion sambil terus menyeimbangi langkah Naruto.

"Iya" Gadis itu berhenti lalu ia berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Tolong maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, Ia menyentuh bahu gadis tersebut lalu berkata. "Sebelum kau meminta, Aku sudah terlebih dulu memaafkanmu" Wajah Shion memerah. Ia berfikir Naruto adalah pria yang memiliki hati Malaikat, Tampan, Baik, Ramah, Dewasa. Benar-benar beruntung wanita yang mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang darinya.

Kedua remaja pirang tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat terhenti.

"Apakah Senpai mencintai seseorang?"

"Ya... Dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan sedikit galak"

"Siapa dia?" 'Mungkinkah Sakura?' Pikir Shion.

"Ibuku... Dia wanita yang paling aku cintai didunia ini" Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis pink terlihat sangat gelisah, Ia terus berputar balik diruang mewah bercat putih tersebut. Sesekali gigi-gigi putih miliknya menggigit gemas jemari lentiknya.

"Kenapa Naru-niisan lama sekali?" Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan cara duduk dikursi panjang yang terletak disana, Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan keresahan yang mendalam.

Niat Sasori untuk naik keatas terhenti ketika ia melihat gadis pink tengah duduk gelisah, Terkadang bibir Cherry disana bergumam mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar olehnya.

"Aku tidak akan tergiur... Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Dia bahkan tidak bisa tenang karena pria itu" Sakura tidak megindahkan ejekan Sasori terhadapnya, Pikiran gadis itu hanya terpusat untuk seorang pemuda pirang yang ia nanti sejak tadi.

"Ooh ayolah Sakura... Bukankah kau yang memulai perkara sehingga Naruto harus berkencan dengan gadis itu"

"..."

"Sepertinya gadis itu akan segera memenangkan hati Naru—"

**Bukhh...**

Sebelum menuntaskan perkataanya, Wajah Baby Face milik pria tersebut sudah terlebih dulu mendapatkan lemparan dari bantal petak yang ada didekapan Sakura.

"Naruto-Niisan hanya milikku... Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki hatinya selain aku!" Desisnya sembari menatap beringas sang kakak. Pria disana meraih bantal yang tergeletak dilantai, Lalu ia mendekati Sakura.

"Kalau mau mendapatkan hati temanku bukan seperti ini caranya... Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini!"

"Tentu saja, Shion pergi kencan dengan Naru-nii karena perkelahian kemarin" Sasori duduk menyandar dibadan sofa.

"Kau salah" Sakura menatap bingung Sasori.

"Gadis itu menyukai Naruto, Dia akan terus mencari cara agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto" Sakura mengenggam tangannya sangat kuat sehingga buku jemarinya memutih, Ia sudah terjebak oleh permainan gadis bermata ungu pucat tersebut.

"Aku akan menghabisinya" Nadanya terdengar sangat tajam.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, Maka kupastikan gadis itu akan berhasil mendapatkan Naruto"

Merasa tak terima, Sakura segera menjawab. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia merebut Naru-niisan dariku!"

"Maka dari itu, ubahlah sikap nakalmu"

"Tidak ada kaitannya dengan sikapku!"

"Jika kau terus membuat masalah, Naruto akan terlibat, Mendapat kesempatan langka dia pasti akan mendekati Naruto lagi" Gadis itu mengerti akan ucapan Sasori.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan" Ujar Sakura yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Bagus... Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu" Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu.

Pemuda tersebut berhenti ditangga terakhir, Ia memutar kepala kearah sang adik lalu berkata. "Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu pangeranmu?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura menjawab. "Sampai dia pulang" Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas dan melanjutkan lagi tujuannya ke kamar.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TERTIDUR!" Sakura berteriak histeris ketika ia terbangun dipagi hari tanpa melihat kepulangan Naruto. Ia segera berlari kedapur untuk menanyakan Naruto kepada Sasori.

#

"NII-CHAN, DIMANA NARUTO-NII!?" Teriaknya dari belakang Sasori, Sara menutup telinga mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Pergi kuliah" Jawab Sasori santai sambil mengunyah roti.

"Kenapa Naru-nii tidak menungguku!" Gadis itu duduk disebelah Sara, Bibirnya manyun tertanda kesal.

"Dia terburu-buru"

"Semalam saat bangun untuk minum, aku melihat Naru-nii mengangkat Nee-chan dan membawa ke kamar" Ujar bocah cilik yang disebelah Sakura.

"Eeh benarkah?" Wajah Sakura merah seketika mendengar penuturan dari adik kecilnya, Sara mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Woah kau sangat beruntung jidat"

"Terimakasih Saos" Sakura segera beranjak berniat untuk mandi dan pergi sekolah.

.

.

.

Dua gadis pirang dan pink tengah berbincang seperti biasa dikantin. Ino bertanya antusias tentang hubungan sahabat pinknya dan pemuda tampan yang datang ke sekolah kemarin. Dengan senang hati Sakura menceritakannya, Ia terus berceloteh dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kau tidak terbangun saat dia membawamu ke kamar?" Gadis Haruno tersebut menggeleng, Raut bahagia terlukis jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Iya Karin, Naruto-senpai orang yang sangat baik" Mendengar suara Shion, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati Shion, Karin, Dan Tayuya dimeja sebelah. Ketiga gadis disana terlihat serius menceritakan sesuatu.

"Biarkan saja!" Tegur Ino terhadap Sakura.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Tanya gadis berkaca mata yang bernama Karin.

"Sesuatu yang menarik"

"Ayo katakan!" Tayuya mendesak Shion untuk mengatakan hal yang menarik tersebut.

Pupil pucat Shion melirik Sakura, Gadis disana seperti tengah menanti ucapan yang akan Shion lontarkan.

'Akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya Haruno' Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir Shion, Kali ini ia merasa menang melawan Sakura.

"Ayolah Shion... Jangan membuat kedua temanmu ini penasaran!" Gadis pirang itu tersadar dari alam batinnya berkat Karin.

"Semalam Naruto-senpai menciumku"

"APA!?" Kedua gadis merah itu terkejut bukan main karena perkataan Shion.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu ia pergi ke meja Shion. Eksperinya tidak bisa terbaca saat ini.

"Jaga omonganmu Shion!"

Senyum mengejek terbentuk disana lalu gadis itu berkata. "Kasihan sekali... Sepertinya Naruto-senpai tidak tertarikmu"

"KAU!?" Sakura menarik kerah Shion, Menuntun gadis tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Hentikan Sakura!" Ino berusaha membawa pergi sang sahabat dari tempat itu. Sakura bersikeras mencekal Shion, Sang empu hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa ada niat melawan.

Sakura serasa ingin membunuh Shion sekarang juga.

"Sakura, Jika kau mengulanginya lagi kau akan kehilangan Naruto-niisan mu!" Nasihat Ino berhasil meluluhkan kekerasan hati Sakura, Gadis itu melepaskan Shion lalu ia berlari meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang memanggilnya.

"Taksi!" Ia masuk kedalam mobil yang ia cegat tadi, Zambrutnya meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

Sara tengah asyik nonton televisi tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Nee-chan kenapa cep—" Kalimat Sara terhenti kala sang kakak melaluinya dengan air mata bercucuran. Sakura berlari menuju kamar dan penutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan cara membantingnya sehingga menimbulkan suara debaman cukup keras.

"Sakura-nee menangis" Gadis cilik tersebut berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sakura, Tangan mungilnya hendak meraih kenop namun niatnya terhenti ketika mendengar barang berjatuhan dari dalam.

"KURANG AJAR!" Sakura menarik seprai dan melempar bantal sehingga mengenai kosmetik yang tersusun rapi dimeja rias. "WANITA ULAR!"

Gadis cilik yang berdiri tegak diluar sana panik, Ia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap kakak pinknya. "Nii-chan, Kumohon cepatlah pulang" Sara memohon agar Sasori segera pulang dan menenangkan amukan Sakura.

#

Tangis Sakura reda kala rembulan menampakkan diri seutuhnya.

"Sara!?" Naruto membangunkan Sara. Saat memasuki rumah ia mendapati Sara tengah tertidur disofa.

"Sara!?" Panggil pemuda Namikaze itu sekali lagi.

Merasa dipanggil Sara membuka mata, Ia mengucek keduanya guna melihat orang dihadapannya.

"Naruto-niisan, Dimana Nii-chan?"

"Sasori-nii tidak bisa pulang... Dia menginap dirumah Yahiko-nii malam ini" Gadis cilik tersebut meneteskan air mata mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Hey kenapa menangis!?"

"Sakura-nee"

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Nee-chan mengurung diri dikamar... Dia tidak ada makan dan minum dari tadi siang dan Sakura-nee terus berteriak menyebut nama Shion" Naruto tersentak mendengar hal tersebut. Ia menyuruh Sara masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat, Masalah Sakura biar dia yang akan menyelesaikannya. Bocah itu menuruti perintah Naruto, Ia langsung melesat dari ruang mewah tersebut.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sakura, Ia terkejut bukan main mendapat suguhan yang terbilang sangat berantakan. Semua barang berhamburan dilantai bahkan ada bingkai foto yang pecah, Bedak berserakan dan bantal robek mengeluarkan kapuk yang biasa tersimpan rapi.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang berada diranjang, Gadis tersebut duduk sambil memeluk kedua kaki dan sesegukan disana.

"Sakura!?" Naruto meringis karena Emerald milik gadis itu menatapnya hampa.

Sakura menerjang tubuh kekar disana. Ia menangis tersedu-seduu, Jemari lentiknya mencengkram kuat kemeja Naruto hingga mengusut.

"Hiks... Kenapa... Hiks hiks... Kenapa Nii-san menyakitiku!?"

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto, Ia mendongak dan menatap Samudra indah disana.

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sakura.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi!"

"Shion bilang Nii-san menciumnya saat kencan kemarin" Naruto terbelalak kaget, Ia tidak menyangka Shion bisa mengatakan hal yang mustahil ia perbuat.

"Aku tidak pernah menciumnya"

"Nii-san bohong!" Sakura memukuli dada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Percayalah padaku!"

Tangan Sakura berhenti, Ia kembali menatap pria itu.

"Sungguh!"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu ia berkata. "Sungguh Sakura" Gadis pink tersebut memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, Ia takut kehilangan pemuda pirang itu lagi. Dimalam ini Sakura bersumpah akan merubah sikapnya demi lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto Namikaze.

#

"Nii-san!" Panggil Sakura yang tengah berbaring manja dipangkuan Naruto.

"Hmmm"

"Aku ingin dua permintaan darimu"

"Katakanlah!"

Ia mengulum senyum lalu mengatakan permintaannya. "Aku ingin kencan denganmu besok malam"

"Baiklah... Lalu, apa permintaanmu yang kedua?"

"Kemarilah!" Naruto sedikit merunduk menatap gadis di bawahnya. Tangan Sakura merambat naik ke leher lelaki itu, Ia mengalungkannya dengan manja.

"Kiss me!" Wajahnya memerah lantaran malu. Senyuman tertera dibibir tipis Naruto, Ia menyatukan miliknya disana.

Sakura melumat bibir Naruto dengan agresif. Menyelipkan jemari disurai pirang lembut milik Naruto, Meremas gemas kala gigi pemuda itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Sang pria menghisap kuat bibir tersebut sehingga membuat sang empu mengerang. Telapak besar Naruto mengelus pelan punggung Sakura mengakibatkan Bibir peach itu berhasil meloloskan suara desahan lembut, Ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik karena sapuan lembut dan menggoda di belakangnya. Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat melebihi batas normal.

Naruto mengecap bibir Sakura ketika paru-paru mereka bergejolak protes. Sakura menahan leher Naruto ketika pemuda itu hendak menjauh.

"How many times hm?" Tanya Naruto, Ia berhasil membuat jarak berapa senti dari gadis tersebut.

"You're the first to get it" Pipi Sakura sudah sewarna kepiting rebus saat ini. Naruto menyerang kembali bibir disana, Ia bergerak brutal mengajak gadis itu untuk bertarung lidah. Sakura kewalahan menandingi kehebatan Naruto, Ia hanya bisa mendesah didekapan hangat lelaki pirang tercintanya itu.

Sakura sangat yakin bahwa Naruto sudah pernah mencium wanita sebelumnya, mungkin sudah berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Sakura terkikik geli, Wajahnya kembali merona secara tiba-tiba. Sesekali ia akan bergumam sesuatu. Naruto tengah tertidur pulas dibawah pelukannya, Kepala pink gadis tersebut bertumpu manis didada bidang itu.

"SAKURA!?" Seseorang dari luar berteriak lantang memanggil nama Sakura. Sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, Ia terlebih dulu mengecup kening Naruto.

"Ino!?" Serunya tak percaya melihat gadis ponytail berdiri didepan pintu kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?" Lanjut gadis pink tersebut.

"Sakura, Bagaimana keadaanmu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kenapa kau pulang saat jam pelajaran hampir dimulai dan maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu tadi karena Aya—hhmmppph—" Sakura membekap mulut Ino karena pertanyaan yang tidak ada jeda dari gadis itu.

"–hhmmmpph—" Ino masih terus berceloteh dibekapan tangan Sakura.

Emerald disana memicing, Raut kesal tergambar diwajah putih Sakura. Dengan berat hati gadis tersebut mengangguk. Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih" Tanya Ino heran dengan kelakuan Sakura. Tidak biasanya si pinky itu menyumpal mulutnya jika ia berada di kamarnya.

"Dia bisa terganggu kerena suaramu" Sakura melirik kedalam, Ino mengikuti kemana arah mata indah disana.

"ASTAGA SAK—–hmmmppphhhh—"

#

"Syukurlah... Kupikir kalian sudah melakukan 'Itu'..."

"Otakmu terlalu kotor Ino, Kau harus mencucinya agar bersih kembali...!" Gadis disebelah Sakura memanyunkan bibir karena ucapan pedas darinya.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh mendapati lelaki tidur diranjangmu"

"Kau ini... Naru-niisan orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, Tidak mungkin dia mau melakukan hal sekeji itu"

"Tapikan..."

"PIG!"

"Aishh.. Baiklah Forehead"

.

.

.

Sang Raja siang menerangi bumi dengan cahaya terik dan panas miliknya. Orang yang berlalu-lalang dipinggir taman segera mencari tempat teduh disana. Sebagian dari mereka menggunakan payung guna melindungi panasnya terik matahari.

Terlihat sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa tengah bergandengan mesra dipinggir taman. Sang gadis memeluk lengan silelaki. Kepala pinknya terletak manis dibahu si pemuda pirang.

"Nii-san!"

"Hmmm" Gumam Naruto menyahuti panggilan manja dari gadis di sampingnya. Sakura menghentikan langkah lalu ia membalik tubuh Naruto agar bisa melihat Shappire bening nan sedikit pucat milik lelaki bersuarai pirang tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu" Pemuda itu tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sudah berkali-kali bibir mungil disana mengatakan Cinta. Apakah sang empu tidak merasa lelah.

"Jangan mengejekku!" Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal mendapat respon tawa dari Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku... Maka dari itu aku juga mencintaimu"

"Sungguh!?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengamit jemari lentik disana menggenggamnya lembut sekaligus menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan tenang terhadap gadis pink tersebut.

"Sungguh" Ia berusaha meyakinkan, Bergerak maju lalu ia mencium lembut dahi lebar Sakura.

"Nii-san mau menungguku bukan!?" Naruto membawa Sakura menuju bangku taman yang terletak dibawah pohon lalu ia mendudukkan gadis itu disana.

"Menuggu apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Menungguku lulus lalu kita menikah" Perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto mengulum senyum, Ia tak mengira bahwa pemikiran Sakura sampai sejauh itu, mengingat banyak lelaki yang menyukai gadis pink tersebut termasuk Gaara dan Sasuke.

Berniat menggoda, ia bertanya. "Apa kau yakin mau menikah denganku!?"

Sakura menatap Naruto, Emerald indah disana menggambarkan keyakinan yang sangat.

Bibir peach itu kembali membuka Suara. "Sangat yakin... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Nii-san"

Tangan berbalut kemeja panjang itu bergerak meletakkan telapaknya dikepala merah muda Sakura.

"Kau harus rajin belajar agar bisa lulus sekolah"

"Aku akan berusaha demi Nii-san"

"Gadis pintar" Naruto tersenyum lalu ia menangkup wajah Sakura dan menggesekan hidung mereka. Gadis itu tertawa bahagia dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kepulangan Naruto ke Kyoto, Sakura mengalami banyak perubahan. Ia yang biasanya pemarah dan suka membesarkan masalah kini terlihat tenang-tenang saja ketika Shion mencoba memancing emosinya.

Sakura mengabaikan ocehan Ino, Di pikiran gadis itu saat ini hanya ada Naruto sang pengisi hatinya. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda pirang itu. Rambut lembut, Bibir manis, kecupan lembut dan pelukan hangat darinya. 'Aku sangat merindukanmu Naru-niisan' Sakura membatin sedih, Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Sakura!?" Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, Ia sedikit khawatir karena sejak tadi Sakura tidak menyentuh makan dan minuman yang dia pesan tadi.

"Eeh... ada apa Ino?"

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Perutku terasa kenyang"

"Kenyang rindu bukan!" Terdengar nada malas dari sana. Sakura menatap gadis pirang tersebut lalu ia nyengir lebar lantaran malu karena ketahuan sedang merindukan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Sakura dari depan pintu.

"Selamat datang cucuku sayang" Seorang pria tua muncul dari dalam sambil menggandeng tangan gadis kecil bersurai merah.

"Kakek..." Sakura memeluk sang kakek sambil menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya si kakek, Tangannya yang sedikit keriput mengelus suari pink Sakura.

"Nee-chan selalu terlihat sedih semenjak Naru-nii pulang ke Kyoto" Sahut Sara mewakili Sakura.

"Kau mencintai Naruto?" Masih dalam keadaan memeluk ia mengangguk.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum senang.

"Kau dan Sasori akan mengunjunginya kesana" Sakura membuat jarak. "Benarkah!?"

"Bersiap-siaplah dari sekarang, Kalian berdua akan berangkat sore ini juga!"

"Horeee..." Gadis itu melesat dari sana, Ia segera membereskan semua keperluannya.

"Indahnya masa muda"

"Kakek juga harus mencari kekasih seperti Sakura-nee" Perkataan polos dari Sara berhasil membuat sang kakek gelagapan.

.

.

.

Satu malam di perjalanan akhirnya kedua saudara itu tiba ditempat tujuan, Kyoto.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri didepan pintu bercat coklat disana.

"Ini rumah calon suamimu"

"Nii-chan..." Seru Sakura kesal karena sang kakak terus-terusan menggodanya. Zambrut itu meneliti dengan jeli rumah mewah milik Namikaze tersebut. Sasori maju selangkah lalu ia mengetuk pintu lebar itu.

#

Kushina meninggalkan cucian piring didapur ketika bel berbunyi. Wanita paruh baya tersebut membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasori bersama gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"Hallo Bibi" Sapa Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sasori!?" Kushina segera merengkuh tubuh pemuda baby face tersebut, Ia sangat merindukan lelaki pecinta boneka itu.

"Kenapa tidak pernah mengunjungi kami lagi" Ucap Kushina sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hehe... Maaf Bibi, Jadwal kuliahku sangat padat" Sasori nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Ohya siapa gadis cantik ini" Kushina menggapai bahu Sakura, Ia terlihat senang bertemu gadis pink tersebut.

Sasori mendekat kearah wanira merah tersebut lalu ia membisikan sesuatu.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Inner Sakura penasaran.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina sedikit tidak percaya.

Sasori mengangguk, Ia tersenyum penuh arti membuat Kushina melirik Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayo masuk... Kebetulan aku memasak makanan spesial hari ini!"

"Ucapan Bibi membuatku lapar" Sasori memegang perut, Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang tidak menyentuh makanan selama dua minggu.

.

.

.

"Bibi, dimana si Rubah?" Tanya Sasori sembari mengunyah Takoyaki buatan Ibu Naruto.

"Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya"

Wanita merah tersebut menambahkan Takoyaki ke piring Sasori yang hendak habis.

"Paman?"

"Masih dikantor... Habiskan ya" Ujarnya tersenyum manis.

"Hehehe... Tenang saja Bi, Ini pasti akan segera habis"

Kushina menuangkan air ke dalam gelas lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih bibi" Ucapnya dengan sopan. Kushina tersenyum dan membelai rambut pink Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari wanita bersuarai merah tersebut membuat Sakura berfikir Naruto sangat beruntung memiliki seorang Ibu sebaik Kushina.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Rubah" Mendengar suara familiar ia mengedarkan pandangan kearah sofa.

"Sasori!?"

"Hay Rubah" Sasori beranjak lalu ia mendekati Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan selayaknya pertemanan lelaki.

Naruto meninju pelan dada Sasori begitu juga pemuda baby face tersebut. Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

#

"Kenapa Nii-san belum pulang?" Gumam seorang gadis pinky sambil menatap bintang dibalkon. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah masuk kedalam kamar yang akan menjadi tempat inapnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Sakura sayang!" Bisikan halus menguar ditelinga Sakura. Ia segera memutar tubuh kebelakang guna melihat orang disana.

"Naruto-niisan!" Sakura segera memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto.

"Ak–aku sangat merindukamu... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sakura" Telapak tangan Naruto mengusap lembut punggung kecil Sakura.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Naruto menghilangkan bekas jejak air mata dikedua pipi Sakura. Shappire sedikit pucat itu menatap lekat Emerald disana, Mata hijau bening tersebut tergambar jelas tengah memendam kerinduan yang mendalam.

Naruto mendekati wajah Sakura secara perlahan. Kelopak gadis itu tertupup lembut saat merasakan daging basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto. Lidah hangat milik lelaki tampan itu menyapu seluruh rongga Sakura. Jemari besarnya terkembang lalu kemabali merapat meremas pinggul sexy Sakura.

"Saku— Oops..."

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya terhadap Sakura. Keduanya melihat Kushina dengan wajah merah padam karena wanita itu berhasil memergoki mereka tengah bercumbu mesra dibawah sinar rembulan.

Garis kemerahan tercetak dipipi Kushina. "Maaf menganggu"

**Blamm...**

"Ibu memang selalu seperti itu"

Sakura kembali menarik tengkuk Naruto. "Mari kita lanjutkan yang sempat terhenti tadi!" Bisiknya dengan suara sedikit serak menggoda.

"Tunggu Saku—Hhmmpph—" Terlambat untuk mencegah, Bibir lembut sudah tersumpal manis oleh bibir peach milik Sakura.

Kehidupan baru sudah dimulai, Sakura telah merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Gadis pink itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita mana pun merebut putra tunggal Namikaze darinya. Jika hal itu terjadi maka ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu hidup normal selayaknya wanita biasa.

.

.

.

** –The End–**

**#**

**#**

**Tolong lemparkan tisyu untukku ... #Diamimisan**

**Wkwkwk sengaja update malam biar besok gk terganggu dijam pelajaran... Apalagi pas upacara. Upacara sangat merpotkan bagiku, Kalau hujan kedinginan dan kalau panas malah kepanasan... Benar-benar merepotkan...**


End file.
